And To Hell You May Go (Homestuck x OCReader)
by KarterThirteen
Summary: You are Toby Wright. You've been wanting to watch this movie for a month and are finally going to watch! Then, a bunch of shit goes down. WARNING: IN LATER CHAPTERS THESE LEMONS ARE GONNA GET JUICY! WE DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK!


This was original a rp that me and my cousin did. It goes back and forth between us. My OC is Toby Wright and hers is Reezah Breeze. It is a ship between all of the Homestuck characters. Hope you enjoy! WE DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK!

* * *

Your name is Toby Wright. You are a 13 year old girl. You love to play guitar and do graffetti art. Your best friends with Dave Strider, John Egderp and Reezah Breeze.

Your Name is Reezah Breeze. You enjoy bugging Karkat, messing with Eridan's fins, singing and dancing. your best friends with Dave Strider, Toby Wright, And Sollux.

Reezah go grab that microphone that is next to her bed.

Reezah go troll the angry low blood.

**alphaBands [AB] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]**

**AB: h3y karkl3s**

**CG: OH FUCK**

**AB: haha how is it to b3 my bitch Mr. Candy r3d**

**CG: I WOULD RATHER HAVE EGDERP PUT HIS HUMAN BULGE UP MY ASS**

**AB: so I s33 its going p3rf3ctly**

**AB: Its Way much b3tt3r b3ing a s3 dw3ll3r since th3y can actually t3ll what blood color im around unlike you**

**CG: LISTEN I CAN'T TALK**

**AB: What3v3r your not a suiting l3ad3r and your gonna g3t yours3lf kill3d**

**AB: and mayb3 3v3n th3 r3st of th3 low bloods b3sid3s sollux, Kanaya, and tavros**

**CG: I SERIOUSLY CAN'T TALK**

**CG: TALK TO YOU LATER ASS**

**AB: why? too busy playing l3ad3r?**

**CG: I'M WATCHING A HUMAN MOVIE WITH TOBY**

**AB: wow I n3v3r kn3w sh3 wouldn't invit3 m3! how rud3!**

**CG: IT'S ONLY ME AND HER**

**AB: anyways im gonna both3r h3r inst3ad sinc3 sh3 can a l3ast laugh at how you lik3 to pail 3ridan**

**AB: by3 low blood**

**alphaBands [AB] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]**

**alphaBands [AB] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] **

**AB: btw you sm3ll lik3 purpl3 grap3s**

**alphaBands [AB] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]**

Toby was watching a horror movie with Karkat when her phone vibrated.

**alphaBands [AB] began trolling reverseGraffetti [RG]**

**AB: h3y**

**RG: I'm watching a movie**

**AB: so did you h3ar?**

**RG: what?**

**AB: karkat pail3d 3ridan again**

**AB: sniff him h3 sm3lls lik3s grap3s**

**AB: wh3n trolls pail 3achoth3r th3y giv3 3ach oth3r th3 sc3nt of who th3y pail3d. karkat must of forgot3n to show3r so h3 still sm3lls lik3 3ridan.**

**AB: and karkat sm3ll3d like appl3s**

**AB: And sinc3 3ridan's blood color is viol3t h3 sm3lls lik3 grap3s**

**RG: wha? look I don't have time to be trolled**

**AB: plus Why didn't you Invit3 m3 to your littl3 movi3 night with karkl3s?**

**RG: because I only want him this movie is super scary and I want one person to watch it with**

**AB: awwwwwwww your no fun I want3d to s33 karkat piss hims3lf h3h3h3**

**RG: *sigh* just let me watch this movie**

**AB: fin3 h3h3h3**

**AB: by3 miss party poop3r**

**alphaBands [AB] ceaced trolling reverseGraffetti [RG]**

Reezah, hack into karkat's laptop from yours

You successfully hacked into Karkat's computer! You turn on the camera and watch Karkat piss himself. Lucky you got it on video. That was the best one yet.

Toby hold onto Karkat's arm and hug him in fear.

Toby hears a knock on the door

She pauses the movie and walks to the door to answer it.

You open the door to see reezah standing there with a ass load of food and cool shit like that. she just walks in places the food on your table and heads into your living room to bug karkat, guess you two wont be alone anymore

"Why the fuck are you here?" You yell.

" its not fun wh3n th3r3 ar3 only two p3opl3 " She said poking karkats's horns

You facepalm, walking over and grabbing her by the collar, kicking her out of your apartment.

You try but you fail badly since she has no collar you can possibly grab. its all covered in her hair

" nic3 try toby " she says as you hit your head on the wall repeadly

"HEY, REEZAH. CAN YOU JUST GO?" Karkat finally said.

" th3n I gu3ss you don't want my 3xp3nxiv3 goods I brought" She said pointing to the kitchen.

You stop hitting your head against a wall, curious of what she brought into your home.

You try to sneak to her food but she stops you

" r3ally toby? just gath3r around"

She said motioning you towards her.

You and Karkat nervously followed her.

Reezah pulled out a 3 containers of your favorite icecream flavors, 3 giant gummy bears 3, 3 2 liters of your favorite flavors of faygo, a butt load of tastykakes, a big bag of candy, and more junky goodness

"Oh my fucking god..." was all you could say.

" and I can tak3 you to the arcad3 if ya want " she said like it was nothing

"You really didn't have to do this!" You said, putting your hands up in panic.

"Dud3 this is nothing to m3, b3ing a s3a dw3ll3r, th3y tr3at you lik3 a qu33n." she said. Both of your jaws dropped afterwards

"Wait... what's the catch? You've never acted like this to me before." You cross your arms.

" I hav3 its just you n3v3r notic3d" she said

"NO YOU HAVEN'T. JUST A MINUTE AGO YOU WERE CALLING HER A PARTY POOPER." Karkat said.

" wow just b3caus3 she said I couldn't com3 ov3r with th3s3 goods I had is why I call3d h3r that, and sinc3 im royalty I just d3cid3d I should just drop by' she said " Plus that Amusm3nt park? and 3ridan said h3 would pay? w3ll I 3n3d up buying all of our tick3ts in " she said reminding her of trying to find out why this human was speaking a different language then toby.

"Well, now that you have dropped by, can you please go? The movie was just getting good." You whined.

"Th3n I gu3ss no good for you " she said turning around to hide her wicked smile from toby

"Ok bye! Auf Wiedensien! Hope you get hit by a car!" You say as you start pushing her out of your apartment.

She grabs her goods that she brought and teleports back to her hive

You sigh, turning back to the movie.

You hear a fizz coming from the dvd player and get up to check on it. "Shit! It's covered in orange faygo!" You say in disappointment.

"Fucking Reezah!" You yell.

You look around to find Reezah nowhere to be found. You look at where Karkat is sitting and realize he's gone. You feel something cover your mouth, making you pass out.

Part One: End


End file.
